Marotos a dois tempos
by Miss.Leandra Friendship Black
Summary: [COMPLETA] As personagens de “Conquistadores Indomáveis” Lea, Sirius, James, Jamelia, Lilian e Remus por um acidente com um Giratempo, vão parar à época de Harry Potter. Qnd s juntam os marotos de duas geraçoes o desastre reina. [ Spoilers ODF]
1. Trailer

**Um desastre com um gira-tempo…**

"_Três voltas devem chegar..."_

**…em dois tempos diferentes…**

"_Bem vindos a 1976…"_

"_Estamos em 1996, Sejam bem-vindos…"_

**…com adolescentes diferentes…**

" _O meu nome é Leandra…"_

" _Eu sou a Jamelia"_

" _James Potter, Estes são o Sirius Black, o Remus Lupin e a Lilian Evans."_

" _O meu nome é Harry Potter…"_

**…vão criar muitos problemas…**

" _Acabaram de ganhar uma detenção!"_

**…e levar Hogwarts ao desastre…**

" _Demos mesmo cabo da aula de poções!"_

**…antes de poderem voltar a casa.**

" _Finalmente o nosso tempo"_

**MISTURAM-SE DOIS HOGWARTS DIFERENTES… JUNTAM-SE FAMILIARES DESCONHECIDOS.JUNTAM-SE OS MAROTOS DE UMA EPOCA COM OS SEUS DESCENDENTES, E DEIXEM O DESASTRE REINAR! ESTA É A VERDADEIRA HISTORIA…**

**"MAROTOS A DOIS TEMPOS"**

**

* * *

****N/A: **Aqui está a apresentação da minha nova fic. Espero que ela faça rir, tal como eu quero que faça. Para quem não entendeu as personagens de "Conquistadores Indomáveis" (Lea, Sirius, James, Jamelia, Lilian e Remus) por um acidente com um Gira-tempo, vão parar à época do Harry Potter. Quando se juntam os marotos de uma geração, aos seus descendentes actuais o desastre reina. Uma fic de humor que espero que tenha sucesso. 


	2. ACIDENTES TEMPORAIS

**CAPITULO I**

**ACIDENTES TEMPORAIS**

_Beauxbatons, 15 de Outubro de 1976._

Senhoritas. A directora espera-vos. – A sub directora falou, afastando – se na direcção da enfermaria.

Uma rapariga ruiva de olhos dourados, bonita e bem alta passou em primeiro pela porta. Uma rapariga de olhos violeta, cabelos negros, pele pálida, mas porem muito bonita passou atrás dela.

Madame Cláudia esperava-as com ar severo. Com um gesto mandou-as sentarem-se e depois falou.

Senhoritas! Desta vez exageraram. Já por duas vezes eu vos tento dissuadir dessas partidas irreais e perigosas….

Elas não seriam perigosas se o professor fosse competente. – A ruiva cuspiu as palavras com desprezo

Senhorita Friendship! Controle o seu mau humor! Não sei se sabe mas esse seu professor é meu sobrinho…

Isso não faz dele mais competente…- Foi a vez da morena falar.

Lamento mas a única solução que tenho é enviar-vos para Hogwarts… ou então expulsar-vos do mundo mágico…

Óptimo! – As raparigas viraram costas e com um estrondo saíram do gabinete.

Nos dormitórios da equipa a ruiva mostrava um gira-tempo. Tirando os apontamentos de uma das suas amigas juntaram-se agarrando no colar.

Três voltas devem chegar…pelo menos segundo os apontamentos… - A ruiva disse olhando para a morena que tinha o gira-tempo na mão.

Para que direcção?

Não está aqui escrito. Mas se bem me lembro das aulas seria para a esquerda… só precisamos de voltar atrás no tempo e garantir que não somos apanhadas – A ruiva falou e a morena rodou três vezes o gira-tempo para a esquerda.

Nem sabiam elas o quanto arrependidas ficariam…

_

* * *

Hogwarts, 15 de Outubro de 1976. _

James… olha o que eu encontrei! – Um rapaz de cabelos negros a caírem-lhe para a cara, alto, de olhos acinzentados e muito bonito gritou enquanto saltava de um lado para o outro com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Sim Sirius… o que é? – O outro rapaz era moreno, de cabelo desalinhado e tinha uns olhos castanhos verdes-acastanhados escondidos por trás de um par de óculos.

EI! Isso é o Gira-tempo da Lilian… - um outro rapaz entrou para a sala comum , Tinha cabelos castanhos doirados, tal como os seus olhos. Era alto e tão belo quanto os outros, mas ao contrario destes tinha um ar mais maduro e mais calmo.

Um gira-tempo? Ainda por cima da minha Lily?

Eu não sou tua James! – Uma ruiva de olhos verde azeitona, de altura media e bem bonita entrou pela sala irritada.

Óptima altura para usarem o gira-tempo, - um dos rapazes falou e juntou-se ao grupo que tinha o colar.

Vou dar três voltas para a esquerda… - Sirius falou concentrado.

Não Black! Para voltar atrás tem que ser para a direita! – A ruiva conseguiu agarrar o colar antes de desaparecer, tal como todos os outros num flash de luz branca.

_

* * *

Hogwarts, 15 de Outubro de 1996. _

Hermione… vá lá… nós só precisamos de treinar Quidditch! – Ron disse tentando tirar o gira-tempo à amiga

Nem penses! Vocês têm de ser mais responsáveis… Para além do mais o tempo é uma teia delicada!

Dito isto, duas raparigas, uma ruiva e uma morena aparecem do nada. Depois um outro grupo apareceu. Uma ruiva, dois morenos e um rapaz de cabelos negros vinham todos agarrados a um gira-tempo,

QUEM SÃO VOCES? – Hermione gritou assustada

O meu nome é Leandra…- A ruiva disse com uma pronuncia francesa

Eu sou a Jamelia.

James Potter. – O rapaz de cabelos desalinhados falou alegremente apontando para os seus amigos. Olhou para o rapaz de cabelos negros e falou novamente – Este é o Sirius, o Remus… - Apontou para o rapaz de cabelos claros – e a Lilian. – Terminou a frase com um sorriso galante para a outra ruiva da sala

O meu nome é Harry Potter. Eles são o Ron Weasley e a Hermione Granger. E acho que sou o vosso filho… - Harry apontou para James e Lilian ao que estes fizeram uma cara perplexa

Bom lamento mas seria melhor se nos voltássemos ao passado…- Dito isto Leandra agarrou o Gira-tempo, mas este partiu-se na sua mão, ferindo-a.

James tentou a mesma coisa, porem quando o gira-tempo se partiu ele já o tinha largado.

É melhor irmos falar com o director. Por alguma razão parece-me que vocês vão ficar aqui muito tempo. – Hermione dirigiu-se ao gabinete do director enquanto todos a seguiam.

**

* * *

N/a: Meu merlin… cinco Reviews num capitulo? Isto é uma sonho…. E ainda por cima o capitulo nem tinha nenhuma historia… Como sou de Portugal algumas das palavras não correspondem com as brasileiras. Mas qualquer duvida é só fazer uma Review que eu respondo. Por exemplo: já e a 3ª vez que me perguntam o que é "fixes"… fixes é o que em Portugal se diz em vez de legal. Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capitulo e fico á espera de Reviews…**


	3. ENCONTRO COM DUMBLEDOR

**CAPITULO II**

**ENCONTRO COM DUMBLEDOR**

Hermione guiou-os pelos corredores até à sala do director. Enquanto avançavam pelos corredores Jamelia e Leandra observavam cada detalhe do que as rodeava. Tal como Hermione elas tinham uma sensação que ficariam ali muito tempo. Assim que chegaram ao gabinete do director Hermione, Harry e Ron entraram pedindo aos Marotos, a Lilian, a Jamelia e a Leandra para esperarem. Por alguns momentos ninguém se atreveu a mexer, ou sequer a falar. Depois, enquanto Leandra se sentava num parapeito de uma janela os Marotos começaram a conversar. Jamelia aproximou-se de Leandra com um olhar preocupado.

Então como está a correr? – Jamelia bateu ao de leve do ombro da ruiva que se levantou repentinamente.

Nem mal nem bem…. E isso não é nada bom…

Não te preocupes. Vão … – Jamelia ia falar, porem a porta do gabinete de Dumbledor abriu-se e Jamelia entrou, tal como James, Remus e Lilian.

Sirius deixou-se ficar para trás. Ele queria conhecer mais daquela ruiva que se mantinha afastada do grupo. Pelo que ele tinha entendido ela pura e simplesmente estava desinteressada, pois já a tinha ouvido falar em inglês. Observou-a por uns segundos. O uniforme azul céu de Beauxbatons estava modificado, pois não era igual ao que ele tinha vista, nem sequer ao da morena. Uma blusa de uma só manga e uma mini-saia contrastavam com os seus cabelos e olhos. Ele tinha que admitir… ela era muito mais bonita do que o seu ultimo encontro, pois tinha aquele toque misterioso e tipicamente francês. Ele aproximou-se da ruiva, fingindo murmurar para si próprio.

Sempre ouvi dizer que as francesas são as melhores….

Que pena não conheceres nenhuma que to possa provar. – Leandra parou de subir as escadas e olhou para o rapaz. Por uns momentos os seus olhos avaliaram-no. Ele até era bem bonito. Os seus olhos acinzentados eram bem bonitos, ainda que estivessem um pouco escondidos pelos seus cabelos negros. O seu corpo, deixava pouco a desejar. Leandra não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto se apercebia das ideias que lhe trespassavam a mente.

Mas tu não és de França? – Sirius perguntou parecendo confuso.

Não… eu sou nascida em Portugal, já vivi aqui em Inglaterra e fui viver para França quando tinha 11 anos, por isso fui para Beauxbatons… - a ruiva soltou uma gargalhada sonora, e com isto desequilibrou-se quase caindo das escadas. Sirius agarrou-a, e por alguns segundos mantiveram-se juntos, com os corpos a tocarem-se, enquanto sentiam a respiração um do outro. Depois uma voz no cimo das escadas chamou-os. Corada Leandra subiu as escadas a correr, sentando-se numa cadeira. Sirius subiu as escadas lentamente. Enquanto Dumbledor falava Leandra lançava alguns olhares subtis para Sirius, evitando sempre o seu olhar. Dumbledor mantinha o seu discurso pacificamente, parecendo não notar a desatenção de Leandra.

Com um grito a ruiva levantou-se saltando e dançando, enquanto gritava "FORÇA S.L.B.!" numa voz feliz. Jamelia fez-se notar, limpando a garganta. Leandra parou, e enquanto se sentava entregou um rádio a Dumbledor.

Desculpe director… Sabe, é um jogo muito importante do mundo trouxa, e pela primeira vez desde que eu nasci a minha equipa está a ganhar…

Mas supostamente qualquer elemento trouxa não deveria funcionar neste local? - Remus falou curioso

Era. Eu fiz um feitiço no aparelho. Mais uma vez peço desculpa director.

Não se preocupe Senhorita Friendship. Os seus colegas certamente não se importarão de lhe repetir o que eu disse. – Dumbledor responde devolvendo o rádio à sua dona.

Leandra sorriu. Sirius riu-se um pouco e prometeu conter-lhe tudo mais tarde. Dumbledor decidiu fazer com que Leandra e Jamelia fossem seleccionadas. Levou o chapéu e pousou-o no topo da cabeça de Jamelia. Após um pouco de indecisão o chapéu gritou um suave "Gryffindor". Leandra estava nervosa quando o chapéu pairou por cima da sua cabeça, mas acalmou-se assim que ouviu as palavras "GRYFFINDOR SEM DUVIDA" saírem do chapéu. Dumbledor retomou a sua conversa dizendo que não se deveriam juntar aos do futuro, e que iriam ficar com uns quartos só para eles, apesar de terem acesso à sanha da sala comum das suas equipas.

Agora só precisamos de uma desculpa… - Dumbledor terminou o seu discurso com um suspiro.

Fácil. Nós vimos de um intercâmbio de estudantes e aqueles eram os únicos quartos livres. – Jamelia disse surpreendendo todos

Boa ideia senhorita! – Dumbledor falou um pouco empolgado.

Rapidamente foram levados para os quartos. Hermione ofereceu-se para escolher roupas para as raparigas, porém assim que ela as escolheu tanto a ruiva, como a morena detestaram. Lilian, no entanto adorou. Enquanto Leandra observava as roupas com desagrado Jamelia entrou de rompante pelo quarto.

Leandra! Queres vir à cidade mais próxima para comprar roupa?

Eu pensava que isso era contra as regras da escola…

O Remus e eu pedimos ao Director. Queres vir? Tens mesmo que arranjar outra roupa!

Ya! A Moreninha tem razão! – Sirius entrou também no quarto de Leandra e riu-se com a careta que ela fez.

Olha! A Moreninha tem nome! É Jamelia! – Jamelia disse em tom trocista

Como queiras. Leandra, se a Jamelia vai com o Remus por acaso não queres companhia?

Pode ser!

A chegada a Hogsmeade foi calma. Leandra e Jamelia pararam na loja de roupas.

Bom… Leandra… o café onde nós estamos é ali. – Sirius apontou para o "Três Vassouras"- Xau! – Sirius agarrou Leandra pela cintura, puxando-a para si e pressionado os lábios contra os dela. Começou suavemente, mas depois aprofundou o beijo até este ter uma intensidade quase excessiva. Assim que Leandra começou a retribuir o beijo Sirius parou, afastando-se e deixando Leandra especada à porta da loja.

* * *

**N/A: Bom. Este capítulo demorou. O trabalho tem sido de loucos e a inspiração mínima. Precisei de ameaças para escrever este capítulo (elas foram feitas por mim mesma) …(sim, sou louca!) Vou-vos deixar assim em suspenso. Ninguém saberá o que Leandra sentiu até ao próximo Cap**

**/Risada Maléfica \!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a: Betty, Katherine Sparks,** **DarkSamantha, Jamelia Millian e Lucka por terem feito review. Agradeço também a todos os que leram e não comentaram. Fiquem a saber que as vossas Reviews são importantes para mim.**

**Bjos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black**


	4. ROUPAS E DESEJOS

**CAPITULO III**

**ROUPAS E DESEJOS**

Leandra nem sabia o que pensar. Deixou-se ficar á porta da loja, estática e sem reacção alguma.

Então Lea? – Jamelia tocou ao de leve no ombro da ruiva que saltou com o susto.

Então o quê?

Então como foi o beijo? Por amor a Merlin… és mais parva que o tio de um hipogrifo!

Fecha a boca ou vou ter que a selar com um murro?

A única coisa a que consegues dar porrada é à tua almofada….

Queres experimentar isso lá fora?

Depois… agora tens que me dizer… como foi o beijo? – Jamelia voltou a insistir

Ah, pode-se dizer que nunca ninguém me tinha beijado assim… começou muito suave, mas depois…numa palavra, foi perfeito…

Então e quando é que vocês dois vão começar a andar feitos pombinhos?

O Quê? Jamelia enlouqueceste? Só pode ser isso!

Não estou louca. Vê-se bem. Tu achas o Sirius perfeito, e ele acha-te a rapariga ideal…. Vocês têm mesmo que andar….

Jamelia…ele é um galinha…e eu não quero sair magoada….

Então porque é que não lhe explicas isso….

Dizes umas piadas muita giras…

Duas horas passaram como dois minutos, e apressadas, Jamelia e Leandra vestiram as suas novas roupas, e entraram nos "Três Vassouras". Jamelia foi mais rápida do que a ruiva e assim que entrou todos ficaram a olhar para ela. Umas calças de ganga escuras e um top azul claro de alças chamaram a atenção do café toda para a morena. Jamelia sentou-se, tendo a atenção suficiente para deixar o lugar perto de Sirius para Leandra. Assim que Leandra entrou todos ficaram em silêncio. Ela usava um tomara-que-caia vermelho e umas calças de cabedal negro bem justas ao corpo. O seu cabelo estava preso uma trança que lhe chegava ao meio das costas. Assobios, tal como os que notaram quando Jamelia entrou só pararam quando Lea se sentou no único lugar livre da mesa, mesmo ao lado de Sirius. Os marotos olharam para a ruiva, de bocas abertas, mas esta pareceu não notar.

EI! Sirius… controla a baba… ainda morremos aqui afogados! – Jamelia falou arrancando alguns riso de Remus, que logo se calou – Tu também não te podes rir, mais um bocado e viravas lobisomem só para andares com a Leandra!

Não lhe liguem… Ela hoje está com a mania que eu devo ter um bilião de admiradores que faziam tudo para andarem comigo…. – Leandra rolou os olhos e agarrou a caneca de cerveja amanteigada de Sirius bebendo um gole.

Ela tem razão…. – Sirius falou passando uma mão pelos ombros de Leandra – E eu preciso de falar contigo.

Remus e Jamelia levantaram-se pegando no saco de roupa de Lea e despedindo-se. Assim que eles saíram Sirius olhou fundo nos olhos de Leandra, e depois, beijou-a. Desta vez Sirius deixou o beijo durar e separaram-se os dois, ao fim de uns minutos, ofegantes.

Desculpa… pelos dois…

Sirius. Estás a pedir desculpa, mas eu também te beijei.

Provavelmente tens namorado em Beauxbatons,

Cala a boca Black!

Está livre? Então por acaso não queres sei lá… andar comigo?

Sirius… eu nem me importava, mas a tua fama chega a França, e eu não quero sair magoada….

Eu faria qualquer coisa beleza….

Então vamos fazer um acordo. Se até para a semana tu ainda quiseres andar comigo e recusares qualquer proposta sem ser amigável feita por qualquer miúda… tens me no papo. – Leandra beijou ao de leve os lábios de Sirius

Se vou recusar tudo… tu também tens que parar. Mas acredita… daqui a uma semana…ai.

Então é um acordo?

É um acordo! – Sirius apertou a mão de Leandra e juntos saíram em direcção a Hogwarts.

**

* * *

Betty: Cara Betty ainda bem que estás a gostar. Eu espero que não demores a arranjar o PC….**

**Katherine Sparks: Então és do FCP… eu também não sou contra o Porto, tudo menos o Sporting. Sabes o novo título do livro do Peseiro? "Como perder a liga dos campeões e a taça UEFA em 5 dias"… Mas eu acho que o SLB já merecia ganhar o campeonato… por amor a Deus, vcs Portistas estão sempre a ganhar! Bom, como sou muito desportista… Que ganhe o melhor (que é o SLB é claro).**

**Jamelia Millian: Questão rápida, ainda n tens de pagar à letra, então por que me deixas reviews tão pequeninas:(**

**Susana Snape: Ainda bem que está gostando de minha fic… e e realmente uma tragedia perder todos os seus arquivos…. E acerca de so agora ter descoberto essa fic, não se preocupe… vale mais tarde do que nunca…**

**

* * *

Bom, eu acabei agora de escrever, mas devia estar a fazer o trabalho de Historia... Mas sem stress. Não sei se ainda consigo postar este capítulo hj, porque não consigo fzr login no site! Bom de qualquer forma obrigado a todos os que fizeram review e aquelçes que apenas leram.**

**Bjos,  
****Miss. Leandra Friednship Black **

**P.S: O jogo está no intervalo. O Porto ta 0-0 e o Benfica 1-1 ... eu finalmente consegui postar este capitulo! E agora uma ultima mensagem: FORÇA SLB! VAMOS SER CAMPEOES! 11 ANOS DEPOIS, MAS A ESPERANÇA NUNCA ACABA! SLB...SLB...SLB...SLB... GLORIOSO...SLB!**

**P.P.S: Alguem já reparou nas parecencas entre o SLB(que não ganha á 11 anos) e os Chudley Cannons:S**

**Este capitulo é dedicado á minha Amiga Tiffany(pra ti Fauz...) que entá um pouco em baixo, mas que continua a ser a pessoa mais simpatica e atenciosa que eu conheço... MTOS BJOS PRA TI ... da Lea**


	5. UM MALFOY E SEMPRE UM MALFOY

**CAPITULO IV**

**Um Malfoy é sempre um Malfoy **

A semana passava lentamente para Leandra e Sirius. O acordo tinha ficado como um segredo entre os dois, portanto ninguém entendia a maneira como os dois amigos se estavam a comportar. Leandra mantinha-se provocante e Sirius fazia o melhor que podia para recusar os milhões de pedidos que as raparigas lhe faziam.

Nesse dia Leandra olhava fixamente o quadro de mensagens à entrada do Salão Principal, enquanto esperava os marotos, Jamelia, Lilian, Harry, Hermione e Ron para jantar. Era o último dia do acordo com Sirius, pela meia-noite eles poderiam beijar-se. Enquanto ela estava perdida nestes pensamentos um braço enlaçou-lhe a cintura. Assustada Leandra olhou para trás, deparando-se com Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy tira as mãos. Já! – Leandra disse irritada

Mas porque haveria eu de tirar as mãos se o quadro me interessa tenho que o comprar… - Draco retorquiu enojando Lea

Malfoy eu não sou como a tua mãe…ninguém me pode comprar. – Leandra sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto Draco mudava a expressão

Não devias ter dito isso…. – Draco lançou um feitiço a Lea e agarrou-a, levando-a para a sala mais próxima.

Draco enfeitiçou os pulsos e tornozelos de Leandra de maneira a ficarem presos por cordas invisíveis. Draco começou a aproximar-se de Leandra, enquanto esta tentava gritar por ajuda. Malfoy selou os lábios nos dela, e Leandra mordeu-lhe a língua fazendo-o afastar-se.

Sua! – Draco levou a mão atrás e deu uma tapa forte em Leandra. Ela irritou-se, mas como estava atada não conseguiu ter mais nenhuma reacção.

Draco voltou-se a aproximar, desta vez mais cuidadoso. Os seus lábios estavam de novo quase juntos quando Sirius abre a porta. Irritado lança um feitiço simples a Draco, fazendo-o desmaiar.

Estás bem? – Sirius falou libertando Leandra

Fogo! Demoraste a chegar! - Leandra disse limpando os lábios com a mão.

ESTÁS BEM? – Sirius gritou e Leandra finalmente ouviu

Sim, estou.

Olha, a hora de jantar já passou. Mas vamos à cozinha, precisas de comer.

Espera… ele não se deve lembrar disto, senão vai falar tudo para a McGonagal. – Leandra falou agarrando na sua varinha e enfeitiçando Draco.

Vamos? Já é tarde…

Leandra e Sirius foram para a cozinha. De lá dirigiram-se aos quartos. Leandra convidou Sirius a entrar durante um bocado. Assim que entrou Sirius ficou estupefacto. Uma quantidade incrível de objectos trouxas e mecanismos que ele se lembrava das aulas de estudos de Trouxas. Uma Televisão, um rádio, um computador, uma consola, tudo adaptado para funcionar na escola. Vendo a expressão de Sirius Leandra começou a rir deixando-se cair para cima da cama, que estava encostada numa das paredes.

O Director conseguiu arranjar algum material para mim… normalmente lá em Beauxbatons eu faço pequenas viagens no tempo para arranjar material deste… Dumbledor fez o mesmo… algumas das coisas que estão aqui só vão existir daqui a uns anos. – Enquanto falava Leandra aproximou-se do rádio e ligou a musica.

Sirius deitou-se na cama. Leandra avisou-o e foi tomar um banho deixando o rapaz sozinho no seu quarto. Leandra foi rápida e quando voltou já passava um pouco da meia-noite. Ela vestia uma blusa preta com mangas longas e umas calças brancas.

Olha Sirius, se queres ficar tens que sair da cama, que eu quero dormir, - Leandra disse aproximando-se da cama.

Tens a certeza? – Sirius agarrou Leandra pela blusa e puxou-a para si, beijando-a.

Não… - Leandra voltou a beijar Sirius, ficando bem perto dele e agradecendo interiormente pelo relógio estar adiantado vinte minutos,

_Na manha seguinte…_

Leandra estava deitada com a cabeça no peito de Sirius. Ambos dormiam calmamente até que James e Jamelia entraram no quarto para os acordar,

EU SABIA! – James e Jamelia gritaram acordando Leandra e Sirius

Hum? O que foi? Fogo! Porque me vieram acordar? – Lea gritou irritada

Porque vai haver um baile e estamos desesperadamente a precisar de um DJ!

E….

E que alguém, de preferência esse DJ consiga tratar do material que temos aqui… e pô-lo a funcionar.

Ok… saiam todos do meu quarto, eu já desço…

**

* * *

Katherine Sparks: bem sei que demorei uma eternidade, mas ta difícil de me apetecer escrever….**

**DannyBlackPotter: Ei se vc n esta entendendo diga o que não percebe, se calhar posso ajuda-lo**

**Jamelia Millian: eu queixo.m smpr de tudo…. Lol. Espero que o trabalho esteja a correr bem**

**Dynha Black: vou tentar fazer isso no próximo Cap.… mas n vai ser só os Potter a aprontar… e o pobre Snape vai sofrer, pelo menos e essa a ideia : D**

**

* * *

Bom demorou imenso ate conseguir escrever, mas agora os meus testes e trabalhos estão de volta, portanto não se admirem que demore séculos a actualizar, mas nas ferias prometo dedicar-me a 100 nas fics…**

**Bjos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black**


	6. MUSICA E FESTA

**CAPITULO V**

**Musica e Festa **

Leandra saiu do seu quarto calma. Os seus amigos esperavam-na, para ela poder ver o equipamento de DJ que lhe estava destinado. Assim que entrou no salão principal ficou boquiaberta. Estava tudo a ser decorado. Apesar de não fazer a mínima ideia o que iam celebrar Lea sorriu feliz pela semana livre a que iam ter direito até à festa.

O que vamos festejar? – Finalmente Leandra perguntou o que lhe passava pela cabeça

O dia em que Hogwarts foi fundada…há 100 anos atrás!

Leandra ia responder, mas assim que observou o material de DJ e as 20 pessoas que estavam a tentar fazê-lo funcionar começou-se a rir. Aproximou-se do material afastando toda a gente e deitando-se no chão de maneira a alcançar a máquina de mistura. Em dois minutos estava tudo a funcionar, incluindo colunas que tinham sido espalhadas por toda a sala.

Wow! Como consegues ser tão rápida? – James perguntou de boca aberta

Muito treino. Onde está o Remus?

Não faço a mínima ideia, não o vejo desde que vos fomos acordar.

Leandra levantou-se do chão e foi buscar alguma música. Como as festas durante a noite iam durar toda a semana queria-lhe parecer que ia dormir pouco. Entrou no seu quarto e abriu o armário dos CD's. Escolheu CD's suficientes para dançar durante três dias seguidos.

Queres ajuda? – Sirius falou atrás da namorada, agarrando-a pela cintura

Sim! Já precisava de uma ajudinha. Já convidaste alguém para o baile?

Não…

Olha, eu em principio não vou poder dançar Sirius. Se calhar era melhor convidares alguém, porque senão vais secar!

Eu fico a ajudar-te. Agora despacha-te que daqui a nada vai começar o baile e a DJ tem que ir levar a musica e ainda tens que mudar de roupa! Não vais de uniforme pois não?

Sabes… por segundos parecias uma rapariga… Mas olha enquanto eu mudo de roupa…leva os CD's para o salão eu só lá vou entrar quando já lá estiver toda a gente….

Eu vou preparando as coisas.

Duas horas depois, Leandra chegou ao salão. Já tinha passado pela cozinha para jantar e quando entrou pelas portas grandes viu mais alunos do que esperava. Observou lentamente tudo à sua volta. Procurou a mesa de mistura, o microfone e Sirius e só os encontrou numa cabine a uns vantajosos 20 metros só solo suspensa por magia. Irritada por terem posto a cabine tão alto Leandra subiu as escadas que davam acesso à cabine. Sirius esperava por ela. Ele vestia uma camisa um pouco desabotoada e umas calças de ganga, Sirius olhou para Leandra, ela vestia um tomara que caia vermelho e umas calças de pele de dragão pretas.

Bom, já dávamos música ao pessoal… – Sirius disse revirando os olhos

Vamos a isso! – Leandra sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Sirius ligando as luzes o micro, o rádio e a máquina de mistura. – Está tudo muito paradinho… daqui Leandra a vossa DJ nas festas desta semana. Eu vou pôr-vos a dançar... Mas antes, só para dizer os festejos desta semana são fantásticos e a musica só vai parar quando toda a gente se for embora. Vamos à festa! – Conforme disse isto Leandra ligou o rádio e a música espalhou-se pelo salão.

Algum tempo depois…

Ei Sirius tenho as próximas 20 músicas programadas. Vamos descer um pouco? – Leandra desafiou – Tenho que dançar a próxima contigo…

Vamos. – Assim que Sirius falou Leandra lançou um feitiço a si mesma mudando a sua roupa para um vestido curto, sem costas vermelho sangue. – Uau… vamos lá!

Assim que desceram a musica começou a tocar. Sirius e Lea avançaram para a pista de dança, mexendo-se ao ritmo da musica.

_**Don't misunderstand me 'cause I want you**_

_**I see you on the floor baby, I want you**_

_**(Não me entenda errado porque eu quero você**_

_**Eu vejo você na pista e quero você)**_

_**Baby stop where you're standing**_

_**I need to talk to you**_

_**Last night was really crazy**_

_**And I wanna make it up to you**_

_**(Pare onde você está agora**_

_**Eu preciso falar com você**_

_**A noite passada foi uma loucura**_

_**E eu quero me acertar com você)**_

Leandra e Sirius continuaram a dançar, apesar de Lea querer parar para beber qualquer coisa e Sirius ter passado as mãos pelas costas da rapariga mantendo-a junto a si.

_**And I, I didn't realize**_

_**That I meant anything to you**_

_**But now that I know your feelings**_

_**I need to get it through to you**_

_**(E, eu não percebi**_

_**que eu não signifiquei nada pra você**_

_**Mas agora eu sei o que você sente**_

_**E eu preciso superar isso)**_

_**Don't misunderstand me 'cause I want you**_

_**I see you on the floor baby, I want you**_

_**Don't misunderstand me 'cause I want you**_

_**I want you to want me too, like I want you**_

_**(Não me entenda errado porque eu quero você**_

_**Eu vejo você na pista e eu quero você**_

_**Não me entenda errado porque eu quero você**_

_**Eu quero que você me queira como eu quero você)**_

_**I want you**_

_**I want you**_

_**Cause I want you**_

_**(Eu quero você**_

_**Eu quero você**_

_**Porque eu quero você)**_

Um círculo fechou-se em volta do casal que dançava ritmado e completamente sintonizado. Pela aparência ambos entenderam o significado da música.

_**Tell me girl, where do we go from here**_

_**I've been thinkin' 'bout you and I see you everywhere**_

_**And I, I'd be real surprised**_

_**If I got to see you in the new morning**_

_**(Diga-me garota, para onde vamos apartir daqui**_

_**Tenho pensado em você e vejo você em todo o lado**_

_**E eu, eu ficaria realmente surpreso**_

_**Se visse você na nova manhã)**_

_**I swear, the feeling I get from you**_

_**Makes it so damn hard to forget about the things you do**_

_**And you, you seem to think it's cool**_

_**To walk away from me, to misunderstand me girl**_

_**(Eu juro, o sentimento que eu tenho de você**_

_**torna tão difícil esquecer as coisas que você faz**_

_**E você, você parece achar que é divertido**_

_**Afastar-se de mim, me entender errado garota)**_

_**Don't misunderstand me 'cause I want you**_

_**I see you on the floor baby, I want you**_

_**Don't misunderstand me 'cause I want you**_

_**I want you to want me too, like I want you**_

_**(Não me entenda errado porque eu quero você**_

_**Eu vejo você na pista e eu quero você**_

_**Não me entenda errado porque eu quero você**_

_**Eu quero que você me queira como eu quero você)**_

_**Don't misunderstand me 'cause I want you**_

_**I see you on the floor baby, I want you**_

_**Don't misunderstand me 'cause I want you**_

_**I want you to want me too, like I want you**_

_**(Não me entenda errado porque eu quero você**_

_**Eu vejo você na pista e eu quero você**_

_**Não me entenda errado porque eu quero você**_

_**Eu quero que você me queira como eu quero você)**_

_**I want you**_

_**I want you**_

_**Cause I want you**_

_**(Eu quero você**_

_**Eu quero você**_

_**Porque eu quero você)**_

Leandra e Sirius pararam e as palmas invadiram todo o Salão. Leandra corou fortemente, mas Sirius agradeceu sorridente e depois levou Lea, mantendo sempre um braço à volta da cintura da rapariga, para a zona do bar.

Eram cerca de quatro da manha quando os últimos pares saíram do Salão. Leandra e Sirius saíram da cabine, e pelo que parecia a noite deles tinha sido _"caliente". _Ambos sorriam. Ambos estavam despenteados. Ambos tinham um ar de felicidade inatingível. Ambos estavam quase bêbados.

Então? – James gritou propositadamente irritando os dois amigos.

Cala-te! – Leandra e Sirius gritaram dirigindo-se directamente para os seus quartos.

* * *

Jamelia Millian: As tuas semanas são mesmo longas! Agora que já não há aulas a senhorita já não tem desculpa! LOIL: D 

Katherine Sparks: Peço tanta desculpa… mas a minha inspiração para o Remus foi-se. Mas acredita no próximo capítulo prometo fazer o meu melhor para fazer muito R/T (agora quem é o T fica em suspenso)

Luh: Sua ideia foi anotada e até muito original. No Cap. Em que isso acontecer eu darei credito pra você… Espero que continue fazendo reviews.

* * *

Mais dois anos para escrever. Lamento, mas os testes tem sido muitos. Agora que a escola acabou (uma semana mais CEDOOOOO!) eu vou passar muito mais tempo aqui, mas mesmo assim, não garanto nada, Bom, vou acabar por agora. 

Bjos, Miss Leandra Friendship Black


	7. O DIA DEPOIS DA BEBEDEIRA

**CAPITULO VI**

**O DIA DEPOIS DA BEBEDEIRA (n/a: n….n é como o filme….isto n vai gelar…:D) **

Leandra sentiu uma mão a passar-lhe pelas costas, mas não se interessou. Pouco depois Sirius sussurrava palavras aos seus ouvidos. Lea resmungou enquanto se virava para o outro lado. Sirius agitou-a e gritou-lhe tentando acorda-la. Leandra irritou-se.

- FOGO SIRIUS! DOI-ME A CABEÇA! PARA DE ME TENTAR ACORDAR! – Ela gritou, fazendo com que Sirius se encolhesse

- Raios Lea! Eu também bebi! E tou mais bem disposto que tu!

- Quando te deitaste e dormiste?

- Assim que te deixei no quarto.

- Assim também eu…. Estive a arrumar umas coisas deitei-me há uma hora e pouco! E eu tinha-te dito que não me devias ter vindo acordar…

- Ok…. Mas agora já estás acordada….Anda ver o concurso de Skates… - Sirius fez a sua famosa cara de cachorro abandonado e Leandra não conseguiu resistir

Estavam todos nos terrenos a guardar lugar para observar concurso que decorria dai a uns 45 minutos. Todos menos Remus. Leandra preocupada com ele, decidiu procurá-lo, começando pela cabana dos gritos. Assim que lá entrou encontrou o maroto, uma rapariga morena com ar indiano, um Remus adulto e uma ruiva muito parecida com ela a conversar. Lea tossiu para se fazer notar.

- Leandra? – o Remus mais novo falou surpreendido

- Lea? - Fora a vez do Remus mais velho se surpreender

- Eu? – A ruiva falou e aí ambas as ruivas entenderam que estavam a falar uma para a outra.

- Que cena! Ela não deveria encontrar-se com ela própria! Isto e mau! – A morena falou, apresentando-se logo em seguida a Leandra – O meu nome é Ciara, eu também tive um pequeno acidente com o gira-tempo…

- Ok…isto não é normal, nada normal! – a Lea jovem disse irritando-se

– Podem dizer-me o que fazem aqui? E já agora onde está o Sirius? Quero ver como é que ele ficou com a idade…- Leandra riu-se, mas todos na sala se entreolharam sem saber que resposta dar à ruiva

- Ele… - o Remus velho tentou começar a explicar-se , mas não conseguiu

- Ele morreu. – A Leandra mais velha continuara tão directa como a mais nova,

- Piada engraçada! Agora a sério, onde está o Almofadinhas? – Leandra insistiu

- Não foi uma piada Lea… - o Remus novo falou entristecido.

- E o problema é que nós não podemos dizer ou fazer nada. – Ciara disse intrometendo-se pela primeira vez

- Como é que…como é que ele morreu?

- Bellatrix matou-o … e a culpa de ele não estar aqui é minha! Eu devia ter lutado com a Bella e ele com o Lucios… - Leandra mais velha disse irritada consigo própria

- A culpa não foi de ninguém, mas agora meninos… lamento, mas vamos ter que vos apagar as memórias. – Remus mais velho disse entristecido

-Tudo é melhor do que saber isto! – A Lea mais nova começara a chorar, apesar da sua face ainda se mostrar forte.

- Ei, eu mais nova… olha, nunca duvides do teu coração. Eu acho que ele não está morto e não vou desistir até o encontrar. Tens que ser forte. Agora adeus.

Uma luz forte atingiu os três adolescentes e eles apareceram fora da cabana dos gritos sem se lembrarem de nada,

- Ei! O Sirius já deve estar a pensar que eu fugi dele. E melhor irmos.

Os tês marotos juntaram-se ao grupo, mas quando lá chegaram Sirius já não estava no grupo.

- Onde está o Almofadinhas, Pontas? – Leandra perguntou alegremente

- Ali! – James apontou para Sirius e Harry que estavam junto dos participantes

- O que é que ele está ali a fazer? A tentar arranjar um autógrafo? Com o Harry?

- Eles vão participar ruivinha. Agora senta-te. – Ron falou em tom de brincadeira

- Quem é a ruivinha cabeça de fósforo…? – Lea respondeu à letra, brincando também

Passados alguns minutos de guerrilha Lea e Ron foram separados por Hermione e James que lhes pediram para ver o concurso.

**

* * *

Dynha Black: vc foi a única a fazer review…por isso eu demorei tanto tempo. Nng se importa aqui com esta fic? De qualquer forma… eu dedico este capitulo a vc! Bjos, Miss Leandra Friendship Black.****

* * *

Esta ideia do encontro entre os do futuro e do passado foi uma sugestão de uma leitora. Luh agradeço imenso essa sua ideia, e espero que tenha ficado decente.**

**Eu sei que demorei, mas vcs só podem culpar vcs mesmos! Tem que fazer reviews….por favor…por favor… se não eu n tenho inspiração! **

**Desculpem isto estar curtinho, mas doem-me os dedos porque estive a jogar Tekken 5 para PS2 e tenho os dedos com bolhas de jogar durante tanto tempo. **

**Bjos, Miss Leandra Friendship Black **


	8. FEITIÇOS MAL CONCLUIDOS

**Publicidade: **

**-- Passem no meu perfil e vão ao link. Leiam a minha fiction original - O Sangue é Eterno**

**-- Leiam a fic da Jamelia Millian – Marotos ao Longo dos Tempos**

**-- Leiam qualquer uma das belíssimas fics da Dynha Black**

**-- E por amor a Merlin Leiam a fic da Katherine Sparks e façam reviews para ver se ela se lembra de actualizar a sua fic que em parte me inspirou para esta. **

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO VII

**FEITIÇOS MAL CONCLUIDOS**

Leandra acordou sobressaltada. Todas as lembranças da conversa com o seu eu mais velho na cabana dos gritos no dia anterior assaltaram-na durante o sono. Sirius ira morrer. Morrer e a culpa seria dela. Já antes Leandra aprendera que o futuro era quase impossível de mudar. Mas nem que ela fosse aquela a morrer. Sirius não ia morrer.

- Eu não posso deixar o Sirius….

- Não me podes deixar o quê? – Sirius perguntou enquanto fechava a janela.

- Nada. Não ligues, foi só um sonho…- Lea mentiu quando reparou que Sirius tinha entrado no quarto. - Mas tu não sabes o que e bater à porta antes de entrar?

- Por acaso até sei, mas e algo que não gosto muito de usar…. E hoje já devias estar na sala de poções, ou já te esqueceste do plano?

- Fogo! Esqueci-me!

- Calma, eu sabia que te ias esquecer…é por isso que estou aqui. Agora veste-te e vem. Eu espero lá em baixo.

Leandra vestiu-se e desceu rapidamente pondo na sua mala a tiracolo tudo o que precisava. Lilian desceu para a sala comum dos alunos que tinham sido transportados no tempo e parou mesmo a tempo de evitar esbarrar em Lea e Sirius que se apressavam para a primeira aula do dia, que seria dai a uma hora.

- Lea? Sirius? O que e que vocês tem? – Lilian perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Assim que chegaram à porta da sala Lea recebeu um olhar irritado de Tiago e Harry.

- Podiam ter vindo mais tarde ainda? – Tiago bufou

- Vá lá Tiago! Cala-te! Temos que ser rápidos. – Leandra falou enquanto se aproximava da porta. – Preciso que me ajudem aqui….

- Não digas mais. – Harry levantou a varinha e fez a ruiva flutuar no ar.

Enquanto ela flutuava os rapazes tratavam da armadilha ao fundo da porta e ocasionalmente passavam-lhe qualquer coisa para ela ligar ao cimo da porta. Quando acabaram desceram a ruiva e saíram de novo para o salão principal. Lá, para evitarem levantar suspeitas sentaram-se nos lugares habituais e continuaram a falar.

- O que é que vocês estiveram a fazer? – Lilian inquiriu irritada

- Eu estive na biblioteca! A estudar para os exames com o Harry! – Leandra respondeu com uma ar absolutamente normal.

Lilian olhou durante uns segundos para Lea, mas depois pareceu convencida.

- E vocês dois? – Lilian olhou ainda mais irritada para Sirius e James

Eles apenas se entreolharam. Jamelia chegou na altura e entendendo a conversa intrometeu-se.

- Eles foram comigo buscar umas coisas ao director, mas eu disse-lhes que eles se podiam vir embora quando já só faltava uma caixa.

- Ah…ok! – Lilian afastou-se e os quatro na mesa respiraram fundo.

- Então agora a sério… onde é que estiveram? – Jamelia perguntou sentando-se

- Quando formos para poções vais descobrir… - Harry respondeu sendo contagiado pelos sorrisos marotos dos outros três.

- É a tua primeira partida? – Jamelia perguntou e Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça – Parabéns!

- Dêem mais nas vistas! Daqui a nada a Lily está aqui outra vez! - Leandra disse bocejando – E não é para beijar o James!

Assim que acabaram de tomar o pequeno-almoço seguiram para poções. Jamelia continuava a insistir, agora com a ajuda de Ciara, Remus e Ron par descobrir o que os quatro amigos tinham aprontado. O professor Snape estava a falar com o Draco. Quando eles acabaram Lea fez uma careta para os rapazes e depois avançou pelos Slytherins até chegar perto de Malfoy.

- Draco…podes chegar aqui? Por favorrrrrr…. – Leandra acenou a Draco, fazendo um esforço para se manter calma e evitar a voz de desprezo.

- Finalmente a minha miúda decidiu que precisa de mim? – Draco abraçou Leandra puxando contra si.

A imagem era um pouco estranha, visto que Leandra era no mínimo 5 centímetros mais alta que Draco, e ele estava pendurado no pescoço dela beijando-lhe a face.

Sirius bufava irritado junto de Harry e James que apenas olhavam um para o outro.

- Ela é boa… – James comentou

- Boa! A Lea é a melhor de França! Se for para enganar rapazes a fazer o que ela quer ela consegue convence-los de olhos fechados! Quanto mais o Malfoy que atira a mulher! – Jamelia disse e Sirius olhou para ela com preocupação momentânea – Não te assustes Black! Ela curte-te mesmo… contigo não e Bluff. Isso nota-se nos olhos.

- Draquinho…. – Leandra falou fazendo-o larga-la

- Sim, ruivinha…

- Eu tenho que entrar com os sangues de lama dos Gryffindor's… guardas-me um lugar? – a ruiva fez um beicinho

- É claro, mas depois tens que me compensar… - Draco retorquiu

- Terás a tua recompensa assim que estivermos na sala…. - Lea disse antes de voltar para perto dos marotos.

- O que é que vocês prepararam? - Remus perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Vamos só dizer que o nosso amigo Harry vai ter a sua vingança…. E eu vou ter direito a humilhar o meu meio sobrinho…. – Leandra riu-se enquanto acenava a Draco

- Não sei se sabe mas o seu meio-irmão está em Azkaban…lamento… – Harry falou com um ar despreocupado

- Querido… tu lamentas? – Harry acenou que sim com a cabeça – Eu não! Agora calem-se eles estão a entrar.

Os rapazes de Slytherin entraram na sala e ficaram vestidos com mini-saias cor-de-rosa e blusas justas imensamente decotadas na mesma cor. Quanto ás raparigas, essas ficaram vestidas com roupas normais, mas baldes de tinta cariam-lhes em cima pintando-as de Vermelho e Dourado.

Draco olhou para Leandra que apenas lhe sorriu e piscou o olho, gritando do outro lado da sala.

- Sabes… tu és triste… e sinceramente não és muito o meu tipo… eu não gosto muito de Veados!

- LEANDRA! SIRIUS! JAMES E HARRY! Eu não acredito que fizeram isso ao meu namorado! – Lilian correu para Draco invertendo o feitiço e ficando pintada de Dourado e Vermelho.

- Miss. Evans…ainda bem que disse que tinha sido. Vocês quatro vão ter detenção comigo depois das aulas… - Snape falou irritando Leandra

- Consigo? Perdoe-me stor, mas não há provas que nós tivemos culpa! Eu não fiz nada disso!

- Leandra não vale a pena mentir! Ela está a mentir! Foram os Potter, o Black e a Friendship que o fizeram! – Lilian apoiou Draco traindo o futuro marido o filho, o melhor amigo do marido e a sua própria amiga.

- Ei… ruivinha! – Leandra chamou Lily – Obrigada… para a próxima avisa logo antes. Ah! E o teu namoradinho estava-se a atirar a mim a um bocado. Vê se lhe metes uma trela – Leandra terminou a frase com desprezo enquanto ia buscar os ingredientes que precisava.

**

* * *

Jamelia Millian: bom, n sei o que te responder pk tu n perguntas te nada. De qualquer forma espero que tu te despaches a actualizar a tua fic….eu tou deprimida por causa daquilo do Sirius e então preciso de ler alguma coisa onde a minha Lea ande aos amassos. Lol.**

**Dynha Black: Vc merece, acredite em mim! Ainda bem que gosta da fic, lamento a demora.**

**Katherine Sparks: Óptimo ainda bem que gostaste! E por vezes também eu n tenho tempo pra reviews. Qnd e que actualizas a tua fic?**

**

* * *

N/A: Demorou imenso a escrever este capitulo. Não tenho ideias nenhumas, ando desesperada porque o Harry Potter e o Príncipe mestiço só saiu em Inglês e eu só posso tê-lo em Outubro. Não há provas do Sirius estar vivo e estou a desesperar por Setembro para ter a PSP e para ver um alguém muito especial que não me liga nenhuma, mas isso vai mudar…./inserir risada maléfica aqui/**

**Para ajudar à festa o meu pai comprou o World of Warcraft e eu viciei. Tenho visto muito pouca TV e ainda menos os cadernos onde escrevo á mão, quanto mais uma pagina do Word….**

**Lamento por qualquer incomodo que a demora da fic tenha causado e aviso desde já que eu não sei como é que vou avançar com esta fic portanto n tenho a mínima ideias se a quero continuar ou não, mas duvido que desista, eu nunca desisto.**

**DEVIA SER PROCESSADA PRO NOTAS DE AUTORA ENORMES , MAS ISSO E UM APARTE! SE LERAM TUDO ATE AQUI PARABENS. **


	9. NOME DE CODIGO: DETENÇAO SEBOSA

**Publicidade: **

**-- Vão ler "o Sangue é Eterno" no fiction press **

**-- Leiam Marotos ao Longo dos Tempos (CAPITULO 5 online !)**

**-- Leiam as fics da Dynha Black**

**Aviso: Este capitulo e um pouco sugestivo. Se por alguma razão se sentirem lesados com isso por favor parem de ler agora esta fic.

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**NOME DE CODIGO: DETENÇAO SEBOSA**

- James, desta vez a tua ruivinha tramou-nos…- Sirius suspirou enquanto passavam pelos corredores para as masmorras

- E agora por causa da Evans vamos perder o jogo. Harry lamentamos muito ter-te metido nesta confusão. Ainda bem que a Jamelia é a melhor Sekker de França e arredores. – Leandra bocejou.

- Um dia inteirinho com o Seboso Snape…fechado numa masmorra…- James suspirou

- Isso vai fazer-me perder o meu bronze – Harry suspirou

- Só espero que por estar muito tempo com ele o meu cabelo não fique seboso...- Leandra comentou olhando preocupada para uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia para a face

- Nem o teu nariz tão borbulhento…. – James completou

- POTTER! FRIENDSHIP! GRAÇAS ÁS VOSSAS PIADINHAS TEM MAIS UM DIA DE DETENÇAO, AMANHA À NOITE. – Severus gritou por trás dos quatro marotos assustando-os.

-Merde pour lui! – Leandra xingou baixinho.

- O que? – Sirius perguntou curioso

- Ela mandou-o à merda. – Harry sussurrou – O teu eu mais velho ensinou-me algumas coisas

- Ok! - Lea apenas suspirou

- Bem, mas mesmo assim. Nisto tudo há um lado bom…- Sirius disse

- Qual? Eu e o James vamos ter detenção juntos? – Lea riu-se um pouco

- Isso e todos têm que admitir. Demos mesmo cabo da aula de poções! – Sirius fez todos rirem antes de entrarem na sala de Snape.

- Calem-se. Agora, Black tu vais arrumar a arrecadação da esquerda, Tiago Potter a da frente, Sr. Harry vai arrumar a da direita e tu Friendship vais-me ajudar. – Snape falou dividindo o grupo. Sirius lançou um último olhar a Leandra e um olhar mortífero a Severus

- Black! E para hoje! – Snape sibilou irritado

Assim que os seus amigos saíram da sala Leandra ficou sozinha com o seu primo. Se ela estivesse no tempo correcto seria a altura ideal para se atirar para cima dele e começar a esmurra-lo, mas neste tempo ele era muito mais velho, e professor. Sem comentar que deveria ser mais forte que ela.

- Não conseguiste resistir a pregar uma partida na minha aula, não foi? – Snape falou provocando uma raiva inexplicável em Leandra

- Priminho… e até me esqueci de ti… se não podias apostar, tu tinhas ficado lindo com um vestido justo e ultra curto…. – Leandra controlou a raiva cerrando os punhos com tanta força que as suas palmas das mãos começaram a deitar sangue

- Repete lá isso. – Snape aproximou-se de Leandra

Leandra ia repetir o que tinha dito quando o professor a puxou para si beijando-a com força e não a deixando escapulir-se. Irritada e enojada Leandra deu uma joelhada nos países baixos de Snape que a largou imediatamente. **(N/A: Desculpem a pergunta…mas o Seboso tem países baixos?...desculpem fãs do Snape) **

- O que foi isso seu filho da…! – Leandra cortou-se nas palavras enquanto se afastava de um Snape irritado que avançava para ela.

- Pergunto o mesmo Senhorita…- Snape retorquiu visivelmente irritado.

Nesse momento Dumbledor entra na sala. Tanto Leandra como Severus pararam e falaram calmamente.

- Professor Severus… o que tenho que fazer mais?

- Mais nada Senhorita…só preciso de falar consigo a sós por um segundo.

Lea seguiu Snape com desprezo.

- Desculpa lá aquilo prima… obrigada pelo que fizeste…

- Snape…eu quero algo em troca…tipo dispensares-me a mim e ao James da detenção de amanha.

- Não!

- Professor…- Leandra tentou sussurrar, mas Snape cortou-lhe a frase

- Ok.

-Óptimo…

- Como conseguiste livrar-vos dessa detenção? - Sirius perguntou enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha com Leandra, James e Jamelia

Leandra respirou fundo e contou tudo aos amigos. Desde o beijo ate à presença de Dumbledor. Depois a conversa mudou de rumo, e todos começaram a falar de Quidditch. Divertidos James e Sirius convidaram as raparigas para irem ao Cabeça de Javali.

Quando voltaram a Hogwarts tanto Leandra como Sirius estavam visivelmente afectados pela bebida. Jamelia e James mantinham-se apenas um pouco fora de si. Na sala comum dos alunos de tinham viajado no tempo separaram-se. Leandra foi para o seu quarto e Sirius seguiu-a. A partir dai já não viram James e Jamelia.

- Black…importas-te? Se não te fores embora do meu quarto eu não me responsabilizo pelos actos que o álcool possa cometer no meu corpo.

- E isso não seria uma coisa necessariamente má, seria? – Sirius empurrou Leandra para a cama, deitando-se por cima dela

- Talvez… - Leandra ficou deitada, presa debaixo do peso do corpo de Sirius

O maroto tentou avançar e beija-la, mas Leandra desviou-se.

- Tens um bafo a whisky trouxa que sei lá… - Lea sorriu

- Olha quem fala senhorita bafo a whisky de fogo que até embebeda estar ao pé de ti… - Sirius voltou a tentar beijar Leandra desta vez com sucesso.

O beijo foi o mais longo e sentido de sempre. Os dedos de Sirius desabotoaram lentamente a blusa de Leandra. E quem sabe se devido ao Whisky ou de livre vontade a ruiva deixou-se levar.

Na manha seguinte Leandra acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. O braço de Sirius enlaçava a sua cintura carinhosamente. Com muito cuidado para não acordar o rapaz Lea tirou o braço de Sirius da sua cintura. Antes de agarrar nas suas roupas, que estavam espalhadas pelo chão Lea tentou lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido, olhando para Sirius. Flash a flash todas as memorias da noite passada lhe voltaram à mente. Ela tinha dormido com Sirius. Ela sabia que não se deveria envolver com ele porque ele iria morrer. Ela até tentara afastar-se dele, mas não conseguia, ele era demais para ela lhe poder resistir. Rapidamente agarrou nas suas roupas e tirou mais umas do armário. Irritada foi tomar um banho de água gelada. Quando saiu Sirius ainda dormia pacificamente. A ruiva pôs os óculos escuros, saiu do quarto e vagueou sem destino pelos corredores. Entrou numa sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, batendo com a cabeça na porta murmurando.

- Porque é que eu fui a Hogsmeade! Porque é que eu fui beber e acabei por dormir com o Sirius! Ahhhh! – Lea soltou um grito de frustração e medo porque uma voz suave chamou pelo seu nome.

- Lea? – Virgínia Weasley falava calmamente enquanto Draco Malfoy lhe saia do colo.

Ginny era ruiva com umas sardas espalhadas pela cara e uns olhos castanhos chocolate. Draco tinha os cabelos loiros curtos puxados para trás com gel e uns olhos cinzentos azulados.

- Ginny…e Draco! – Leandra olhou o casal com um ar misto de susto e diversão.

- Leandra eu posso explicar…

- Não tens que explicar. Só uma pergunta Draco…o que foi feito da Lily?

- Ela…deu-me uma tampa. – Draco corou um pouco e Ginny riu-se

- Ok… olha isso acontece ao James, portanto pode acontecer a qualquer um. Só mais uma coisa contigo Malfoy… eu só confio em ti porque confio no bom gosto da minha amiga Ginny…se a magoares eu magoou-te mais. Á Ginny, não te preocupes, eu não digo nada ao teu irmão, mas acho que tu devias. Je me vais. _(Eu vou-me embora)_

-Xau…- Draco e Ginny falaram em uníssono.

- Bom, a Ginny já a vi, faltam os alegres James e Jamelia que devem ter dormido juntos. - Leandra murmurou enquanto se dirigia para o quarto de James e assim que lá entrou encontrou Jamelia e James deitados juntos, porem falhou o pormenor de ambos estarem vestidos.

- Vocês também dormiram juntos?

- Também! – Jamelia perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Esqueçam isso…

- Tu dormiste com o Almofadinhas? – James perguntou fazendo Leandra corar.

- Ah…eu….eu…eu tipo….sim…- Leandra ficou subitamente vermelha.

- No problema. Nós depois falamos, se calhar e melhor ires ter como Sirius, ele vai acordar preocupado se tu não estiveres lá…antes de irem comer passem por cá, nos os dois vamos continuar com a maratona de jogos nesta coisa que tu me deste. – James falou rindo e gritando com Jamelia

Leandra saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao quarto dela, irritada por ter sucumbido ao poder de Sirius.

Deitou-se ao lado dele e ele acordou, sorridente.

- Para quem esta de ressaca estás muito feliz…

- Sabes é que preciso de um mapa porque acabei

- De te perderes nos meus olhos? Vá lá um pouco de inovação….

- Ok. Estou feliz porque dormi com a ruiva mais caliente da escola e tive uma noite um pouco atarefada.

- Ok. – Leandra corou – E se fossemos comer qualquer coisa?

- Isso seria quase tão perfeito como esta noite.

- Não sonhes que se repita Black…

- Porque me chamas Black? Por vezes pareces não querer que eu esteja perto de ti…- Sirius falou fazendo uma cara triste

- Não, eu…eu tenho tido um sonho assustador. Um sonho onde tu morres por minha culpa…eu não quero que isso se realize.

- Não se vai realizar. Agora vamos. – Sirius levantou-se e vestiu-se indo para a cozinha com Leandra

Os marotos teriam um teste no dia seguinte mas nenhum deles queria estudar. Enquanto Lilian falava na sala comum Sirius e Leandra esgueiraram-se, indo para a torre de astronomia.

* * *

**Jamelia Millian: **Comparaste os meus capítulos a um bolo em miniatura…pois desta vez tens uma fatia bem grande…. Actualiza a tua fic, se n eu morro, à e por amor a merlin eu só queria um pouquinho mais de Lea/Sirius…Bjos.

* * *

**

* * *

N/A: Um capítulo inteiro em 4 páginas do Word…isto é recorde! Merlin, isto e fantástico, o maior capitulo que eu escrevi! Espero que esteja óptimo e é dedicado à Jamelia que foi a única k fez review….então pessoal? Nng gosta da fic? Por amor a merlin se eu n tiver mais do que o simpático comment da Jamelia eu vou apagar as minhas fic e a minha conta. Digo o mesmo da minha fiction original, em **

WWW. FITCIONPRESS. COM/ (TIL) MISSLEANDRAFRIENDSHIPBLACK

Obrigada por lerem.

Miss Leandra Friendship Black


	10. Descobertas Frustrantes

**Publicidade: **

**-- Vão ler "o Sangue é Eterno" no fiction press **

**-- Leiam Marotos ao Longo dos Tempos (CAPITULO do baile on-line simplesmente fantástico!)**

**-- Leiam as fics da Dynha Black**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO IX

**Descobertas Frustrantes **

Leandra entrou na torre de astronomia depois de Sirius.

- O que é que eu estou aqui a fazer? Tenho fome…acho que vou à cozinha… - Leandra disse enquanto se dirigia para a porta e Sirius a agarrava pelo pulso.

- Vá lá Leandra, eu só queria dizer que passei uma noite fantástica ontem, quando estive contigo… - Sirius largou-a, e Leandra virou-se encarando os olhos azuis acinzentados do rapaz.

- Black, já te disse e volto a dizer… não esperes que se repita.

- Eu realmente não te entendo! – Sirius levantara o tom de voz – Ora dormes comigo ora parece que não queres que eu esteja aqui! O que é que se passa?

- Sirius eu não te posso dizer…- Sirius ficou ainda mais irritado com esta afirmação da ruiva

- Porquê? Não confias em mim? Não consigo entender-te! Vale mais eu sair daqui antes que me irrite contigo! – Sirius empurrou Leandra da frente dele e saiu da sala batendo com a porta.

- Porque é que eu tinha que me dizer a mim mesma que o Sirius morre? - Leandra gritou de frustração. Decidiu descer. Irritada com tudo o que tinha acontecido esgueirou-se para os campos de Hogwarts.

------Sala Comum dos Alunos que Foram Transportados no Tempo-----

Sirius entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo.

- Ei! Sirius, onde está a Lea? – Lilian e Jamelia perguntaram pela ruiva que tinha saído junto com Sirius mas que não estava na sala.

- Por mim poderia estar no inferno! – Sirius espantou todos os que estavam na sala e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto. Jamelia seguiu-o irritada.

Assim que Sirius entrou no quarto Jamelia fechou a porta atrás de si, querendo matar o rapaz que estava à sua frente.

- Que merda foi aquela meu? – Jamelia gritou

- O que? – Sirius parecia confuso

- Aquilo de quereres que a Lea vá para o Inferno….

- Ela é que não confia em mim.

- Conta lá isso melhor…. - Jamelia puxou uma cadeira e Sirius sentou-se na cama.

- Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo namora com alguém, dorme com alguém diz que ama alguém e depois apenas trata o seu suposto amor pelo último nome. Ninguém despreza aquele que diz que ama, com a desculpa de saber algo que esse alguém não pode saber. Ninguém, a não ser a tua amiga Leandra. Millian a próxima vez que a vires diz que não espere mais nada de mim.

- Black…Sirius, eu acho que estas a exagerar. A Lea não e nada disso, ela deve ter uma óptima razão para te estar a fazer isso.

- Sim pois… - Sirius deitou-se na cama, e Jamelia saiu lentamente do quarto do maroto.

Quando Jamelia fechou a porta do quarto do rapaz Leandra entrou na sala. Vendo os olhares que os seus amigos lhe lançavam a ruiva subiu irritada para o seu quarto. Jamelia ia segui-la, mas a ruiva conhecendo a amiga bem, trancou-lhe a porta.

- Lea! Posso falar contigo?

- Jamelia deixa-me em paz ok? Por favor deixa-me em paz! – Leandra afundou a cabeça na almofada e começou a chorar.

Remus e Ciara, assim que ficaram sozinhos destrancaram com magia a porta de Leandra entrando pelo quarto dentro.

- Leandra essa coisa toda com o Sirius, foi tudo por culpa do que disseste a ti mesma não foi?

- Se te estas a referir aquilo de eu dizer a mim mesma que o Sirius morre por minha causa isso e verdade! – Leandra falou um pouco alto de mais e pode ouvir passos lá fora. Os passos correram para o quarto de Sirius e fecharam a porta com um estrondo.

- Fogo! Não! – Leandra levantou-se com um salto e bateu à porta de Sirius gritando por ele. Do outro lado a voz de Sirius respondeu-lhe abafada:

- Leandra vai-te embora! Por favor! Obrigada por me teres dito.

A hora do jantar passou depressa e enquanto todos os seus amigos se iam deitar Leandra esperou que Sirius lhe abrisse a porta, batendo e chamando por ele de tempos a tempos. Irritada com o rapaz Leandra tirou o seu canivete do bolso e forçou a fechadura.

- Como entraste aqui? – Sirius perguntou levantando-se da cama.

- Canivete Suíço diz-ta alguma coisa...? – Leandra respondeu guardando o canivete e corando pois reparara que Sirius estava apenas em calções. – Será que me podes desculpar…? Eu tive medo que tu enlouquecesses ao saberes que ias morrer… - Leandra estava encostada à porta a chorar.

- Vá-lá Lea….tu e que me tens que desculpar, fui um parvo por pensar que tu ate estavas a ver outra pessoa.

Leandra parou de chorar e olhou para Sirius com um ar incrédulo, depois desatou-se a rir.

- Tu pensaste que eu andava a ver outra pessoa? Com um deus grego à minha frente tu pensas que eu tenho paciência para outra pessoa?

- Isso não faz nada bem ao meu ego… agora já e tarde, queres ficar aqui e falar um pouco? Este foi dos piores dias da minha vida.

- A quem o dizes Almofadinhas… -Leandra atirou-se para a cama do rapaz ficando cara a cara com ele, que a enlaçava pela cintura. - Sabes, quando voltarmos para o nosso tempo eu não te quero esquecer…nem quero esquecer que tu morres.

- Vamos arranjar uma maneira de contornar o feitiço de Dumbledor, porque eu não vou morrer disso podes ter a certeza! Mas agora tenho um assunto para tratar…

-O quê?

-Isto…-Sirius beijou Leandra intensamente rolando para cima dela.

Nesse momento Remus apareceu no quarto.

- Crianças… já e de manha! – Leandra e Sirius separaram-se ofegantes.

- Remus Jonh Lupin… estás prestes a conhecer uma faceta minha que nunca viste…

- Ei eu pensava que essa faceta era só pra mim… - Sirius riu-se cm a cara confusa de Remus.

- É melhor que nunca conheças essa Sirius….agora – Leandra correu na direcção de Remus saindo do dormitório assustando todos os por quem passavam.

**

* * *

Jamelia Millian:** Sabes que eu tadoru miga? Agora respondendo a tua review. A não ser k por artes magicas consigam faze-lo vestidos, a resposta é não! Espero que tenhas gostado, este capitulo é todo dedicado a ti… 

**Dynha: **Como dizer isto? Eu também tive pena da Leandra, mas precisava dela fazer isso para este capítulo. Ah…e aquilo com o Snape foi só para passar o tempo! Eu amo zombar dele! Tão feinho e inocente….hehehehehe :D Ainda bem que gostou!

**

* * *

N/A: Bom, eu sei que ameacei apagar a conta, mas depois n tinha o que fazer e ia entrar em pânico. Eu estou com falta de ideias para a fic, portanto se tiverem algumas gostaria que participassem! Seria mesmo fantástico ter ideias de outras pessoas na minha fic! Este capitulo e todo dedicado à Jamelia que me chamou a atenção para a 1ª fala da página 736 da Ordem! DORU-TE AMIGA! **

Fui! Bjos,

Miss. Leandra Friendship Black


	11. Contagem Decrescente

**Publicidade: **

**-- Vão ler "o Sangue é Eterno" no fiction press **

**-- Leiam as fics da Dynha Black**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO X

**Contagem Decrescente **

Quando acabou de perseguir Remus, Leandra voltou para o quarto de Sirius, deitando-se ao lado dele e deixando-se de dormir.

Algumas horas depois Jamelia, Remus, Ciara, Lilian e James entraram no quarto acordando-os.

- EI! Óptimas noticias! – Jamelia gritou fazendo os amigos levantarem-se de um salto.

- Sexta feita de manha cedo vamos ter com Dumbledor. Ele vai apagar-nos a memoria e mandar-nos para casa! – James saltitava de alegria.

Leandra e Sirius entreolharam-se entristecidos. Remus entendeu o que os seus amigos sentiam e arrastou Ciara, James, Jamelia e Lily para fora do quarto. Leandra voltou a olhar Sirius nos olhos, antes de sorrir fracamente.

- Lea…vamos conseguir evitar o feitiço. Hoje vamos à biblioteca.

- Sirius eu sei um feitiço … mas preciso de umas coisas de poções.

- Okay1 Então vamos buscá-las. Não deve ser assim tão difícil.

- Temos que esperar. Pelo menos até amanha. ´A partir do momento em que o feitiço e a poção são conjurados demora cinco dias a fazer efeito.

- O que é que a poção faz? – Sirius perguntou enlaçando a cintura de Leandra

- Faz-nos esquecer… mas certos objectos, pessoas e palavras vão fazer-nos lembrar das coisas pouco a pouco.

- Isso quer dizer que eu te vou esquecer…

- Momentaneamente…. Até nos encontrarmos de novo…

Sirius olhou Lea entristecido.

- Olha Almofadinhas….eu vou comer qualquer coisa…. – Leandra beijou Sirius e levantou-se dirigindo-se para a porta. – Tu vens?

- Não…

- Ok. – Leandra saiu do quarto e Sirius voltou a deitar-se na cama olhando para o tecto.

Começou a pensar no que lhe aconteceria. Naquele momento ele só queria ficar com Leandra, com ela ele não precisava de ser mais ninguém se não Sirius Black. Ela confiava nele, a única rapariga que alguma vez o fizera….e ele confiava nela. Por vezes discutiam, mas sempre por culpa dele…por culpa da mente dele que lhe dizia que ninguém poderia ser assim. Assim tão perfeito, tão ideal para ele. Uma lágrima desceu-lhe pela face, depois outra, e outra. Sirius começou a chorar. A chorar por culpa de um sentimento totalmente novo. Ele nunca se tinha sentido assim. Já tinha chorado de raiva ou dor, depois das tareias que o pai lhe dava por ser a vergonha da família. Já tinha chorado desejando ser irmão de James, para poder viver uma vida com pais que o amassem. Mas nunca se tinha imaginado a chorar por uma garota. A chorar de saudades por uma garota que ainda não estava longe dele.

A noite de segunda-feira chegou depressa e Leandra e Sirius passaram por todas as passagens secretas que conheciam no castelo. Quando chegaram ao armário de poções Snape estava a passar no corredor e rapidamente o casal de namorados escondeu-se no armário.

- Lea….

- Shhh….Sirius por amor a Santo Merlin cala a boca… - Leandra gesticulou encostando-se mais ao namorado quando Snape abriu uma das portas do armário tirando o que precisava. Assim que o professor fechou o armário e desapareceu Sirius respirou de alívio.

- Esta foi por pouco…

- Hum, hum… Lumos…. – Leandra sussurrou e apontou a varinha para as prateleiras iluminando os nomes dos ingredientes. Após um longo tempo Leandra voltou para perto de Sirius já com os ingredientes. Saíram sorrateiramente e dirigiram-se a uma sala que Sirius sabia estava abandonada a algum tempo. Num ápice montaram tudo o que precisavam e Leandra preparou a poção. Murmurou um feitiço e saiu com Sirius da sala.

- Até sexta temos todas as memórias, assim que Dumbledor nos fizer o feitiço, vamos perde-las. – Leandra entrou no quarto despedindo-se assim de Sirius.

Sexta-Feira -- 06.00 – Escritório de Dumbledor

- Ele nunca mais vem…. – Lilian estava irrequieta olhando de um lado para o outro enquanto esperava o Director.

Leandra e Sirius trocavam olhares felizes, mas mesmo assim magoados. James despedia-se de Jamelia amigavelmente, pois tinha criado uma amizade forte devido principalmente a Leandra e Sirius namorarem. Ciara chorava no ombro de Remus. Dumbledor apareceu surpreendendo-os.

- Senhores e Senhoritas…. Voltem agora para o vosso tempo e esqueçam tudo o que aqui viram…- O director murmurou erguendo as mãos para o céu.

- Finalmente o nosso tempo… - Lilian respirou fundo antes de ser envolvida por uma luz ofuscante.

As mãos entrelaçadas de Sirius e Leandra foram separadas.

Com um baque surdo todos tinham voltado ao seu tempo.

**

* * *

Jamelia Millian: O que dizer…só deves ler isto em Setembro, mas e só para saberes que quando leres deves ter muito para ler se a minha outra fic começar a correr como deve…**

**Dynha Black: Vc me deu o conselho de acabar a fic, mas na realidade parece que leu os meus pensamentos… espero que goste, deste capitulo e do próximo que vou agora mesmo começar a escrever para acabar a fic e amanha iniciar a nova.**

**

* * *

N/A: Esta parte do Sirius foi só para contrarias a corrente, visto que eu hoje enquanto passeava por um dos vários forum's ingleses li uma coisa engraçada… alguém falou no fórum (não me perguntem que eu já não sei onde foi) que todos, ou pelo menos a maioria dos autores de fic faziam o Sirius parecer pervertido….e ai eu escrevi esta parte.  
****Este é o penúltimo capítulo, e espero postar o fim desta fic ainda hoje.  
****Já tenho outra história totalmente louca pronta a escrever. E também tenho uma fic conjunta em que estou a trabalhar com a Jamelia Millian, que é um pouco das nossas loucuras, mas vai ser fantástica. Por enquanto tem este capítulo e esperemos o Epilogo rapidamente. **


	12. EPIOLOGO

**N/a: Este capítulo é o final, e axo que vai ficar um pouco pequeno, mas não podia ficar junto do capitulo anterior. **

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO XI

**EPIOLOGO **

_Beauxbatons, Noite de 15 de Outubro de 1976, Gabinete da Directora._

Leandra e Jamelia entraram no mesmo gabinete em que tinham entrado nessa manha. Durante todo o dia tinham sido dispensadas das aulas e sido obrigadas a arrumar as malas. Agora era a sua segunda oportunidade.

Jamelia entrou primeiro, e Leandra seguiu-a de perto. As garotas sentaram-se em frente à directora.

- Senhoritas. Eu reconsiderei. As senhoritas terão mais uma oportunidade de ficarem na escola, mas se alguma coisa acontecer não vão ter a hipótese de irem para Hogwarts, e serão expulsas do mundo mágico. Senhorita Friendship? A senhorita está bem? – A directora falou preocupada, pois assim que mencionara Hogwarts Leandra tinha ficado como que em transe. A voz aguda da directora acordou-a do transe e algo dentro dela a obrigou a gesticular e a dizer:

- Sr.ª directora, lamento mas eu desejo pedir transferência o mais rápido possível para Hogwarts.

- Lea…tu não conheces lá ninguém… - Jamelia falou surpresa

- Eu sei, mas isso não há de ser nada. – Leandra tirou um molho de chaves do bolso – Millian, não me destruas a casa enquanto lá estiveres por favor…

- Não a vou destruir porque não vou para lá. Se tu vais eu vou contigo? Ou achas que eu te deixo cair nas mãos de um Inglês qualquer? – Jamelia riu-se e irritada a Directora transportou na altura as duas raparigas para o gabinete do Director Dumbledor.

_Hogwarts, Noite de 15 de Outubro de 1976, Gabinete da Prof. McGonagal. _

-Os senhores! – A sub directora apontou para Sirius e James – O director quer ver-vos, e não me perguntem porquê.

Sirius e James acenaram em concordância e avançaram para o gabinete. Assim que lá chegaram Sirius lembrou-se de tudo ao olhar para a ruiva e ela teve a mesma reacção.

- Senhores, as Senhoritas Leandra e Jamelia não conhecem bem a escola, estou certo que as poderão levar ao dormitório e amanha mostrar-lhes o ambiente, - Dumbledor falou quebrando o silencio

- Seria um prazer. – James e Sirius responderam em uníssono.

Eles saíram do gabinete e discretamente Leandra e Sirius, dizendo que tinham um pouco de fome separaram-se dos amigos. Assim que ficaram sozinhos Sirius guiou a rapariga para a torre de astronomia.

- Lea! – Sirius enlaçou a cintura da ruiva beijando-a docemente.

-Sirius…- a ruiva afastou o rapaz – não me podes andar a agarrar pelos cantos, não te esqueças que somos os únicos que nos lembramos! –

- Por enquanto não interessa, daqui a nada já tratamos disso, disso e do problema da minha "morte" – Sirius respondeu voltando a puxar Lea para si

- Por acaso eu não consigo pensar em nada que possa ser mais importante que isso…

- Eu consigo…- Sirius esboçou um sorriso maroto encostando Leandra a uma das paredes da torre de astronomia e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

**

* * *

N/A2: Acabou! Este final está um pouco desconcertado, mas o que querem eu não consigo fazer melhor! Espero que tenham gostado e quero dedicar tudo o que fiz a todas as pessoas que se deram ao trabalho de fazer reviews, mesmo que tenham sido só nos primeiros capítulos.**

**Já estou a escrever a minha próxima fic, que espero que apesar de não ter absolutamente nada a ver com as minhas outras fics (nada de Leandra, Jamelia e etc.) vai ter como estrela principal Sirius Black. É uma pós-Hogwarts e não posso dizer mais a não ser que se vai chamar  
" O Futuro de um passado esquecido " e que deverá estar postada amanha ou ainda hoje. **

_Um enorme obrigado pelas reviews a: Dynha Black, Jamelia Millian, Katherine Sparks, Luh, DannyBlackPotter, Susana Snape, Lucka, DarkSamantha, Lilian paralarli dos Santos, Lety Potter, Betty e Bem Loop. _

Bjos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black


End file.
